Conventionally, a cable having a tube surrounding a plurality of conductive wires exposed from an end portion of a sheath is known.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-12966) discloses that an adhesive is placed inside a heat-shrinkable tube, and the tube is heated and pressurized radially inward when manufacturing a cable.
When the tube is heated and pressurized, the tube shrinks and the adhesive is filled in spaces between a plurality of conductive wires, thereby the adhesive and an inner wall of the tube, and outer walls of the conductive wires and an end of the sheath are brought into tight contact.
As a result, water or the like is suppressed from entering into an inside of the sheath via gaps between the adhesive and the tube, and the conductive wires and the sheath.
As described above, the tube is heated and pressurized radially inward during the manufacturing in the cable of Patent Document 1. Therefore, there is a possibility that the plurality of conductive wires are urged toward to a specific position inside the tube.
Thereby, there is a possibility that inter-line gaps of the plurality of conductive wires become non-uniform, and the filling of the adhesive into the gaps between the wires becomes insufficient. As a result, the water resistance at the end of the cable may decrease.
Further, since it is necessary to press the tube radially inward during manufacturing, a device for pressurizing or the like is required, and the manufacturing cost may increase in the cable of Patent Document 1.